Aksyon
Aksyon (lit. Action) is the longest-running flagship national network news program broadcast by TV5 in the Philippines. Its primetime weekday edition is anchored by Eula Valdez and Jean Garcia Erwin Tulfo Luchi Cruz-Valdez, with special segments hosted by MJ Marfori and Lourd de Veyra on weekdays. Aksyon-third of five editions is broadcast Monday-Sunday at 5:30-9:30 pm. (PST). Aksyon is recently extended into Aksyon sa Umaga-first of four editions (morning at 5:00 am), Aksyon sa Tanghali-second of four editions (noontime at 12:00 nn), Aksyon Tonite-four of five editions (late-night at 10:00 pm) and Aksyon 24-last of five editions (midnight at 12:30 am). The newscast is simulcasted on AksyonTV, on radio thru 92.3 News FM in Mega Manila and its provincial Radyo5 stations nationwide, and overseas through Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International, its television counterpart TeleSingko and its provincial radio stations based in Baguio, Cebu and Davao. It has been the longest running Filipino evening primetime newscast after its inception on April 5, 2010. 'About the show' 'Bediones-Cosim era ' The newscast is based on News5's slogan "Higit sa Balita, Impormasyon at Kaganapan, Aksyon." which literally means "Beyond the news, information, and events, Action." Aksyon premiered on April 5, 2010 at 9:00 pm with Paolo Bediones and Cheryl Cosim as its first anchors. The news program used a touch screen television called "Aksyon Board". It is also the first local newscast to report via Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. There is also a round-up news update called Aksyon Ngayon anchored by Dindo Flora, Cristina Lazo, and former Tambayan 101.9 DJ Reggie Valdez. 'Bediones-Cosim-Tulfo era ' On October 25, 2010, Erwin Tulfo of the police-report-and-public-service-segment Aksyon Metro joined the newscast and their time slot was moved from 9:30 pm to 5:30 pm. The same day, the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB.On November 8, 2010, the newscast began its simulcast on the newly-launched 92.3 News FM.On February 17, 2011, Paolo Bediones left the newscast for Aksyon JournalisMO, leaving Cosim and Tulfo as the main anchors, with Shawn Yao (showbiz and weather) and Makata Tawanan (Makata's Super Bidyo) as segment anchors. The newscast was also given new graphics and new virtual background while starting its simulcast on AksyonTV on February 21, 2011. In the opening ident, gave a sneak peek of the day's headlines with clips from the specific news items, before, the opening billboard retained, after which, Martin Andanar provided the voice-over "Mula sa TV5 newscenter Manila, ito ang Aksyon" to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons.As of May 16, 2011, Aksyon moved to 6:30pm to 7:30pm timeslots at the same ratings in order for the latter show to compete with rivals TV Patrol and 24 Oras.'On June 6, 2011, the newscast added a news desk while updating their graphics and title card. ''Makata's Super Bidyo, a video features segment, was reformatted with its new name Makatang Gala (The Stray Poet), where Makata Tawanan goes on streets to bring information to its viewers.On July 11, 2011, Aksyon is simulcast worldwide with the launch of Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International while starting to feature news from overseas Filipino communities. On July 18, 2011, Aksyon is simulcast live nationwide along with the rest of the TV5 Kapatid shows. Aksyon in Manila is so popular in the entire Philippines that regional versions in TV5 stations in Baguio, Cebu and Davao were launched the first ever regional versions outside Manila. Aksyon now features news from the regions in the Philippines. On July 25, 2011, Lourd de Veyra joined the newscast, hosting his weather-and-trivia-segment Weather or Not.On September 5, 2011, the runtime was once again reduced to 30 minutes due to the airing of T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita of which Erwin Tulfo is one of the host alongside his brothers Raffy Tulfo and Ben TulfoOn October 3, 2011, Aksyon, along with News5 announced that Paolo Bediones later returned as the main anchors of Aksyon, they joined Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo on October 3, 2011. The reformat introduced some minor changes to the graphics, title cards, opening billboard, enhanced set design that reflects the "inverted" color scheme and accommodate the augmented virtuality used throughout the news program.On the same day as the relaunch, Shawn Yao was retained the segment host for Showbiz Aksyon, while Lourd De Veyra retained as a weather forecaster and trivia of the day. A five week later after the relaunch, Makata Tawanan later returned as a reinstated humor and features reporter.On February 6, 2012, Aksyon divided into two parts, Metro Aksyon at 5:15 to 5:30pm, it focuses to police reports around Metro Manila, and Rodolfo Jun Sabayton hosted "Anong Problema Mo", and the remaining 30 minutes is the national and other news starting at 6:00 to 8:00 pm at the same timeslot with TV Patrol and 24 Oras. On February 20, 2012, along with Good Morning Club, Balitaang Tapat, Aksyon News Alert and Pilipinas News, Aksyon was reformat with some bigger and better changing their new refreshing graphics, new set, new opening billboard (OBB) and new title card to reflect their new red color change.On March 16, 2015, to celebrate Aksyon's 5nd anniversary, Aksyon introduced a new opening titles (featuring the Aksyon of the past and the present). A retrospective segment was also added in to commemorate the best events covered during the first 2 years. April 6, 2015 saw newly improved weather graphics and reporting (in a nod to earlier reports in the past) debut, including a five day forecast.On January 7, 2013, it has a new segment called Happy News.On October 14, 2013, Aksyon, along with Pilipinas News, reformtted their new logo, new graphics, new opening titles and title card. A new set was also seen with a brighter flooring and background.On December 23, 2013, Aksyon, along with other News5 programs, will transfer from its former Novaliches studio to a larger TV5 Media Center in Mandaluyong. On March 2014, the newcast has new two segment first is the Caught in Aksyon, its about the issues are accidents, violation, and wrongful activities caught on CCTV Cameras. Second is Makatarugan Ba?, its about the issues that one or more individuals has a violations in a law, it will explained and anchored by Atty. Mel Sta. Maria.On its trade launch last June 25, News5 announced the launch of the unified Aksyon branding on its newscasts: beginning with Aksyon sa Umaga(5:00-7:00 am, replacing Good Morning Ser), the reformatted flagship Aksyon sa Tanghali (12:00-12:30 pm), Kiddie Aksyon (1:00-2:00 pm), Aksyon (main primetime 6:30-7:30 pm), Aksyon Tonite (10:00-10:30 pm, replacing Pilipinas News) and Aksyon 24 (12:30-12:45 am).TV5, mas pinatindi at pinalakas pa ang bagong July shows | publisher=''TV5'' | date=June 26, 2014 | accessdate=June 27, 2014 Also News5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdez will anchor Aksyon, replacing Cheryl Cosim, which in turn will anchor Aksyon Tonite.Exclusive: Cheryl Cosim Out, Luchi Cruz-Valdes In As New 'Aksyon' Co-Anchor In July | publisher=''Media Newser Philippines'' | date=June 16, 2014 | accessdate=June 27, 2014 The reformat will take place on July 21, 2014.On August 18, 2014, Aksyon sa Tanghali extended their timeslot from 30 minutes (12:00-12:30 pm) to 45 minutes (12:00-12:45 pm). '''Weekend editions 'Mercado-Andanar-Francisco era ' Aksyon's weekend edition, then called as Aksyon Weekend, premiered on April 10, 2010 at 5:00 pm. Co-anchoring the weekend edition were Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Martin Andanar, all final anchors of Aksyon's predecessor, TEN: The Evening News. 'Halili-Andanar-Francisco era ' Mercado, being pregnant when the weekend edition first aired, was replaced by Maricel Halili in early August 2010. The weekend edition was moved to late nights on October 10, 2010 to make way for the pilot episodes of Willing Willie. Being absent on his last five weeks, Andanar was pulled out of the newscast to anchor the late-night newscast Aksyon JournalisMO on October 24, 2010. 'Templo-Halili era' On October 30, 2010, Andanar was replaced on Aksyon's weekend edition by his co-host on the weekday morning program Sapul sa Singko, Atty. Mike Templo. He joined Halili and Francisco, who remained in the weekend newscast although he was also assigned to the late night newscast. The weekend edition was split into Aksyon Sabado and Aksyon Linggo. 'Tulfo-Lee era ' On January 26, 2013, the weekend edition on time again to 4:30 pm. It is planned to will be anchored by the action man Raffy Tulfo and news head Grace Lee. Tulfo has a new segment called Itimbre Mo, Tol. The finale episode will be aired on July 12, 2014. Hourly news bulletins Aksyon has hourly news bulletin spin-offs on television and radio. These are: *''Aksyon Alert'' (formerly Aksyon Ngayon), the hourly news bulletin of TV5 airing every day with several anchors in different hours. When a developing story breaks, TV5 airs Aksyon News Alert instead of Aksyon Alert. *''Aksyon Breaking, AksyonTV's top-of-the-hour news update. It airs the latest news on the hour, with the day's headlines presented before the end of the newscast. After the newscast, global and Asia-Pacific weather conditions are displayed. *Aksyon Weather, the hourly weather bulletin of AksyonTV airing every day in several hours. It is named after the previous weather segment of the early evening newscast. It is also the name of the weather segment of other newscasts aired on TV5 and AksyonTV, except for CNN Konek, Aksyon, Good Morning Club and Andar ng mga Balita. Foreign exchange rates are displayed right after the closing billboard. *Aksyon News Update, the radio news bulletin of Radyo5 92.3 News FM airing every 30 minutes of every day. Aside from latest news, this radio news bulletin also airs reports from Radyo5 News Team. News FM airs ''Aksyon News Alert interrupting an ongoing program when a developing story breaks instead of Aksyon News Update. Aksyon Anchors ''Aksyon sa Umaga'' (5:00-7:00am) *Martin Andanar–(2014–present) *Grace Lee-(2014-present) *Eula Valdez-(2014-present) *Jean Garcia-(2014-present) *Lourd de Veyra (2014-present) Segment *Jun Sabayton (segment host, 2014-present) *Manu Sandejas (2014–present) *Mon Gualvez (reporter, 2014-present) ''Aksyon sa Tanghali'' (12:00-12:30pm) *Raffy Tulfo-(2014–present) *Mitzi Borromeo-(2014–present) *Joe Marasigan-(2014–present) Segment *Atty. Mel Sta. Maria (May ‘K’ Ka segment host; 2014-present) *Edinel Calvario (Healing Galing segment hiost; 2014-present) *Marga Vargas (Weather and Showbiz segment host; 2014–present) ''Aksyon-First-Edition'' (5:30-9:30pm) *Jean Garcia-(2010-present) *Eula Valdez-(2010-present) *Erwin Tulfo-(2010-present) *Luchi Cruz-Valdez-(2014-present) Segment *Lourd de Veyra (Weather or Not anchor; 2011-present) *MJ Marfori (Celebrity Aksyon anchor; 2010-present) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Aksyon Sports anchor; 2014-present) ''Aksyon-Tonite'' (11:00-11:30pm) *Ed Lingao-(2014-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2014-present) *Eula Valdez-(2014-present) *Hilary Isaac-(2014-present) *Menchu Macapagal-(2014-present) ''Aksyon-JournalisMO ''(11:30-12:30mn) *Joe Marasigan (2014–present) *Ed Lingao-(2014-present) *Eula Valdez–(2014–present) *Jean Garcia-(2014-present) *Alice Dixson-(2014–present) *Carlo Marasigan (2014-present) ''Aksyon-Second-Edition'' (12:00-12:30 am) *Alice Dixson-(2014-present) *Jean Garcia-(2014-present) *Eula Valdez-(2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2014-present) Segment *Jove Francisco (2010-2013, Aksyon sa Pulitika, 2014-present) *Lia Cruz (2014-present; Aksyon Weather segment host) 'Former anchors' *Paloma Esmeria (2010, Showbiz Aksyon anchor) *Shawn Yao (Showbiz Aksyon anchor; 2010-2014) *Makata Tawanan - Makatang Gala anchor (2010-2011, moved to Balitaang Tapat) *Rodolfo "Jun" Sabayton, Jr. - Anong Problema Mo? segment host (2012) *Atty. Mike Templo (2010-2012, weekend edition) 'Aksyon Breaking edition' *Marlene Alcaide *Chi Bocobo *Fritzie Cabial *Gary De Leon *Gerard Dela Peña *Jove Francisco *Mon Gualvez *Maricel Halili *Cristina Lazo *Carla Lim *Maeanne Los Baños *Twink Macaraig *Patricia Mangune *Roices Naguit *Renz Ongkiko *Michelle Orosa *Trish Roque *Seph Ubalde *Shawn Yao *Ina Zara 'Aksyon Weather edition' *Lia Cruz *Ice Martinez *France Noguera *Manu Sandejas *Claudine Trillo *Joseph Ubalde *Marga Vargas *Shawn Yao Aksyon on TV5 Regional Since July 18, 2011, Aksyon regional versions are broadcast on all TV5 owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide and it pre-empted by T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita. All regional versions air every late afternoon and some have simulcast over Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) and AksyonTV International. 'Luzon' *''Aksyon Ilocandia'' (TV5 Channel 2 Laoag) *''Aksyon Amianan'' (TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union and Tarlac) *''Aksyon Palawan'' (TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa, Palawan) *''Aksyon Pampanga (TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga, TV5 Channel 7 Baler, TV5 Channel 8 Olongapo and TV5 Channel 2 Zambales) *Aksyon Bicolandia'' (TV5 Channel 5 Naga, TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' (TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao) *''Aksyon Katalugan'' (TV5 Channel 24 Batangas) 'Visayas' *''Aksyon Bisaya'' (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu) *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' (TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo) *''Aksyon Negros'' (TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod) *''Aksyon Waray'' (TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban) 'Mindanao' *''Dateline Zamboanga'' (GBPI-TV11 Zamboanga) *''Aksyon Chavacano'' (TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga and TV5 Channel 42 Ipil, Zamboanga Sibugay) *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' (TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro) *''Aksyon Caraga'' (TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur) *''Aksyon Dabaw'' (TV5 Channel 28 Davao) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' (TV5 Channel 12 General Santos) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' (TV5 Channel 58 Dipolog and TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian) See also *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 presents new shows, initiatives in glitzy ‘Go5!’ trade launch *TV5 Unleashes ‘Third Quarter Storm’ of Strong Programs *Unified ‘One-Brand’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on TV5 *AksyonTV - the country's first 24/7 news channel in Filipino language on free television named after the title of the TV5's flagship newscast. *Aksyon JournalisMO *Pilipinas News *News5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of programs broadcast by AksyonTV References External links *Program Site * (under the user name news5aksyon) * (under the user name news5aksyon) Category:TV5 (Philippines) shows Category:Philippine news series Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Filipino-language television programming